Don't go
by WIWJ
Summary: One shot Post ep. to Goodbye to Camalot. If they were gonna end it with them going their seperate ways.. they could have done it a little better. It's a song fic too. sorry. :


**Don't Go**

**Forgive me the song for the fic. I have a seven year old. The concept comes from a YouTube video by MoReese go check it out. The song is perfect.. even if it's not a perfect song.. he he.**

* * *

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do, whether i like it or not  
She's got dreams to big for this town and she needs to give 'em a shot  
Where ever they are**

He watched her, cause that's what he did now. Stare at her from afar. When the hell had that happened? When had he gone from sitting on her coffee table with her in her PJ's to suspiciously eying her from across the parking lot? Oh yeah, he reminds himself, the last time he was on her coffee table, that's when. Duhh. She's dumping her items into her car, he watches the familiar items tumble from the boxes. He wondered what Jelly would have thought if he'd known that had been the _little_ box. He couldn't help but smile at her before moving across the parking lot and picking up a familiar piece of paper from the pavement.

**_Look's like I'm all ready to leave and nothing left to pack_**

She leaned into the front seat of the car chasing after the coffee mug that had rolled under the break. She was glad she'd snuck the first box out before anyone had seen it. She'd been there fourteen years, how could she _not_ have boxes full of junk? Why was she the only one who did?

"Awh Damn it!" She moaned as the smaller box slipped from it's spot and spilled out onto the pavement, scattering things at her feet.

**Ain't no room for me in that car even if she asked me to tag along, but I gotta be strong**

"I don't think Charlie's gonna have this in on time." Bosco grinned a little holding up Flat Stanley. "Maybe you can write him a note or something."

She jumps a little before giving him a quick smile.

"I thought you left."

"I did." He took a deep breath and let it blow out slowly. "I've been sitting in my car." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. she nodded in understanding and he wondered if she really understood.

"Bed-Sty that's something Boz." Her nervousness was touching, he grinned.

"It's not Major Crimes." He winked at her.

"I..I'm." She shook her head.

"It's the big time."

**_I'm at the starting line the rest of my life, as ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win_**

"You're ready."

"I think so." Her face broke into a grin, he'd never know how much it meant to hear him say that. "It's crazy though, Boz. I talked to someone down there this morning. They're working on the Hillting Case Boz. That's the big time. 1PP."

He started gathering her things off of the ground, sticking them back in the boxes.

**She's waitin' on my blessings 'for she hits that open road  
Baby get ready (oh, I'm ready)  
Get set, don't go**

"How's Emmy?" He asks as she moves out of the way and lets him load her car.

"She's-." She shakes her head softly. "She's great Boz. And I got Charlie more and more. Things are good."

_**Looks like things are fallin' in place**_

He smiles, cause if he doesn't he'll have to cry.

"That's great Faith." She's beaming back at him when he closes the door to her car.

**Feels like they're fallin' apart  
Paintin' this big old smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew**

She can see right through him, because even after everything between them in the last few years she's still his partner. She wonders if he'll say something this time. If he'll stop her. She wonders for a moment if she wants him too.

**_This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say_**

He considers throwing himself at her feet and begging her not to go on with out him. He could still throw gracious and accepting out the window. He'd tried those things inside, mumbling something about seeing her 'out there'. He wants to ask to see her everyday. He wants to stuff her in the passenger seat of a RMP and lock the door until they get to the 7-9.

**This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings**

"I don't think it's really set in yet. Major Crimes. It's a long way from almost failing out of the academy." She shakes her smiling face at him. "I have a office. My own office. With a window. They're gonna put me right to work apparently. I'm auditing in on a case. It's-." She stops talking when she see's a hint of hurt in his eyes, leaving her smile hanging. "I'm sorry. I'm-. You don't want to hear about this."

**_I'm at the starting line, the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win_**

"No. I-." He nods unconvincingly, gracing her with a soft smile. "You're going to be great at this."

The almost always comfortable silence between them is suddenly thick. He nods at her car, reassuringly.

"'s That everything?"

**She's waiting on my blessings, 'for she hits that open road  
Baby get ready, get set,  
Don't go  
**

She bites her lip, stalling the inevitable, like it will stop this moment from happening.

_**Don't go**_

He shoots her a soft knowing smile of relief.

"I should.. get going. I have a meeting to sit in on." Her eyebrows rise in barely controlled excitement. He swallows hard.

**_I'm gonna go now, I'm ready_**

He swallows hard, nodding his head in one sharp jerk.

**Don't go**

She bites her lip again and he looks longingly at the familiar gesture. Wondering when he'll see it again. He's so distracted he jumps when she launches herself into his arms.

"Thanks Boz." She whispers tearfully, burrying her face into his neck. "For everything."

**_I'll be alright, I'll be ok  
Know that I'll be thinkin' of you every single day_**

"Thank me?" He squeaks, pulling her tighter against him. "Faith I'd be no where with out you."

"I'm so scared."She sniffs.

"You're going to be fine. Great." He mutters running his hand down the back of her blond hair. "You know you're good at this."

"Yeah."

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

"We're acting like a couple of old ladies." She sniffs, pulling back from his reluctant arms.

"Hey, it's your fault." He accuses, wiping his eyes quickly with his thumbs before pressing his lips tight."I hate it when you cry."

"Sorry."

"You better.." He points at her car half heartedly.

**_Let me go_**

"Be careful out there Boz." She demands.

"Always." He whispers back.

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

Her eyes are on him as she climbs into the car. Bosco's eyes squint as he nods at her softly closing the door. She forces a smile and nods back. He taps his fist on the hood and she smiles for real, watching him step back slowly.

_Oh, I gotta do what I gotta do..._

He's glad she doesn't see the tears on his cheeks as he watches her drive away._  
_


End file.
